MI13
by Arthur Pillsbury III
Summary: You did not honestly beleive that Japan was the only country with psychic personnel? Read on as Yuriko is introduced to the secretive MI13. Rated K to be on the safe side. May go up if necessary, but probably won't.


Yeah, this was a hideous plot bunny I have had running around my head for a while. Tell us if you want a continuation.

* * *

He had been watching her for quite some time. When she was a child, they had noted her abilities, and assigned her a watchman. When he had failed, and the Japanese military had stolen her away from the light of day, they had saturated Japan with agents, all attempting to seek her out. Her psionic capabilities had been impressive before they lost her, and they had known that they could only improve with age.

Many years later, an alarm had sounded at the MI13 field base in Japan. Large scale psionic powers had been detected. The agents had arrived just in time to see her _fly _away from the Omega Institute. Or what was left of it. Damage the likes of which had never before been seen had been done to the interior. It was barely holding itself up. The upper levels had been completely trashed, and bodies littered the halls like paper in an alley. No one survived her wrath.

Soon after, they had started hearing tales from captured Soviet conscripts. Tales of a schoolgirl with terrifying psionic abilities, who would stand alone against entire regiments and divisions of the Red Army, and leave behind her a slaughter worthy of the most gruesome charnel houses. Agent 12 had tracked her down to a forward operating base in east Siberia. The unlucky blighter had managed to put a tracker on her, shortly before she had ripped him apart. Then, almost as if she _knew_ they had just put uncounted millions of pounds worth of assets into tracking her down, the damn girl had started _floating_ everywhere. Which meant, of course, that they could track her quite easily with the psionic detectors.

Finally, he had been assigned to her case. There were reasons they hadn't wanted him to collect Miss Omega (something about the dangers of an unstoppable force and an immovable object). But eventually, even they conceded that he might be the best agent for the job. And so, in came Agent 7.

On arriving in Russia, he had become as a ghost. Were it not for his periodic psi-casts to home base, they might have thought he had 'dropped off the radar'. As it was, even MI13 were having trouble keeping up with him.

It was there that Agent 7 began long range observations of Yuriko Omega. There were events too numerous to catalogue properly, where he was horrified at what this schoolgirl was doing. True, she had been trained to be a weapon of war by the Imperial Army, but even so, she should not be like _this._ Even her powers had been moulded, giving her only enough understanding to kill and destroy.  
It was on one of these 'outings', where she had encountered a tank brigade, that Agent 7 had heard something from her that shocked him. 'I am no freak!' It shocked him so badly, that he spilled his tea, and let his mental shielding down for a brief moment.

That brief moment showed. The next instant, her full fury was turned on the building he was hiding in, and levelled it instantly. In the few seconds he had, Agent 7 had dropped straight into the basement, and hidden there until she left the area.

Some days later, she surprised him again. This time, whilst receiving orders over her Battle Control Link, she had asked her commanding officer 'Are you my friend?'  
This time, he only almost spilled his drink. What on earth had they done to this poor girl, if, whilst being commanded to slaughter men by the dozen, she was forced to ask who her friend was? Unfortunately, Yuriko still sensed him. This time, she merely confusedly scanned the area. But his psychic shields were up, and she felt nothing.

Soon enough, the war ended, and Yuriko was captured in Tokyo harbour, unconscious beneath a pile of rubble. This was where had stepped in, on behalf of MI13, to claim this eminently talented individual, and to melt back into the shadows. Alas, it was not to be. The new President of the EU himself ordered her to be put into 'cold storage', and there was nothing MI13 could do, short of revealing themselves.

It took a good couple of months, but, eventually, MI13 managed to pull the right strings. They couldn't get her released from the prison, that would have called far too much public attention. However, they could sabotage the restraints holding her. This plan should have worked. All that had to be done was to shut off the restraints, then have a psionic operative nearby to collect her.  
Unfortunately, for some reason the operative failed to meet her. Her rampage resulted in the entire detention facility being obliterated, and the early release of dozens of war criminals. It was later found out that the escort team had been mind controlled into destroying half of the base for her, and the transport group somehow got caught in a crossfire between Yuriko and opposing naval forces. This was guessed at, as divers found them embedded in the naval security force vessels.

We tracked her as she flew across the Pacific towards Japan. It was as if the girl was the center of her own personal Bermuda Triangle. Any ships that came close to her just vanished, and aircraft flying overhead fell out of the sky. Rumour abounds in the Intelligence Service that a Soviet Cosmonaut aboard his space station was killed because he _looked at her too hard._

Just as she reached Japan, Agent 7 managed to pierce her defences, and had a quick snoop around in her mind. All he managed to find before she brutally excised his mental presence was a burning desire for revenge, and a burning desire to kill one man and all who stood between them. It was this knowledge that undoubtedly saved the lives of the interceptor squads that had been positioned between her and her likely target – the rebuilt Omega Institute.

Fortunately for Agent 7, she brushed off his intrusion as an attempt by Dr. Shimada to distract her.  
After she had entered the facility, Agent 7 had ordered the operatives to form a loose perimeter around it. She was not going to leave that structure without being introduced to MI13.

Whilst stood around the building, the operatives extended their senses downwards, and felt the epic battle raging down there. Yuriko was a maelstrom of death and destruction. They could feel the hundreds of minds being snuffed out each minute. Some were dominated before their death, and so helped kill their own comrades. Strangely, as she went into the facility, they found it more difficult to focus on her. It was as if her mind was being clouded by a morass of latent psychic energy. Later, they found it was because Shimada had been attempting to clone her, with some success. They felt as, somehow, a second Yuriko suddenly appeared to them, as if a psionic bubble had popped. They sensed Yuriko's surprise as she came face to face with herself. And then her rage as one of the two was erased by a squad of Shinobi. However, the greatest shock came when Yuriko had destroyed Shimada and all of his bodyguards.

A psionic power, almost as strong as Yuriko herself, appeared, as if from nowhere. The few agents who could sense through all the psionic energy between them, felt a vicious battle of minds occur. But, slowly, Yuriko emerged the victor. She flew straight up through the layers of the institute, and landed on a ridge a short way away. There, she encountered the first two operatives. Who made the mistake of following standard procedure and attempting to force her mind to close down. The resulting incident erased the two agents from existence. The remaining operatives immediately leapt into the fray. Agent 7, seeing what was about to occur, screamed at his men to halt. They didn't listen.

In the town below, a person looked up, and saw, high above, a single figure surrounded by bolts of lightning. Carried along by the thunder, and permeating throughout the resonating boom, was an unearthly scream of pure rage.

Standing atop the ridge, staring down, Yuriko looked upon her new domain. All those insignificant people would learn to respect her. They would know of her suffering, and they would fear, lest she visit it upon them. From behind her, she heard a noise. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Whirling round, she spotted another person. This one, unlike the others, was not wearing Spec. Ops style equipment. Instead, he was dressed in a plain black three piece suit, with a red tie, black gloves, black fedora, and black greatcoat. His plain black umbrella was stuck in the ground in front of him.  
" Bravo! Bravo! It truly is a rare sight to see an entire sector of field agents defeated by a single person." Lightning struck at him. At the last second, it diverted from its path, and missed him by a few inches. A burnt smell filled the air.  
"Oh, and such power! No wonder you dispatched them with such ease!" Several bolts converged on the mystery man. At the last moment, they diverged and struck the ground around him, caging him with bars of electricity.  
" I am Richard Salisbury. I represent the British agency for the investigation and resolution of paranormal situations, MI13." A tree came flying out of the woods behind them. An inch away from Richard, it struck an invisible barrier and disintegrated. Brushing woodchips off of his shoulder, he continued.  
" I have been requested to retrieve you for an interview with MI13 psych staff." Richard deflected a burst of psionic energy into the earth in front of him. The resulting crater left them both hovering ten feet in the air. He reacted quickly to keep his umbrella floating in the air in front of him.  
"I must also inform you that, whilst you are not required to attend the interview immediately, I am required to stay available to you until such a time as you do decide to attend." There was a psychic pull directed at something behind him. Extending his senses, he detected a large number of unmanned aerial drones hurtling towards him.  
Yuriko smiled as her katamari ball smashed into the annoying British gent. She watched as the smoke cleared, and her smile disappeared. Stood there, in front of her, was the British gent, completely unfazed, with the only acknowledgement that something had happened being that he had his umbrella open, over his head.  
"So, shall we get going, then?" With that, Yuriko unleashed her psychic scream. Richard staggered backwards, and even fell a few feet towards the ground. Then he collected himself, rose back up to the level, and walked over to her (despite being ten feet in the air). He smartly removed one of his gloves, and slapped her sharply across the face with it. The scream stopped abruptly, as she stared at him in shock.  
"Now, now, no need for all that. I'm just here until you decide to go to that interview. All I'm here for is to make sure nothing untoward occurs to you. "

* * *

So, there we have it in all it's horrific glory. Review if you like, flame if you don't. If enough people ask, I may decide to continue.


End file.
